bleach truth or dare
by shinigami748
Summary: the characters play truth or dare i'm not good summeries
1. Chapter 1

bleach truth or dare

me:hi,i'm steph and today we are going to play truth or dare with the bleach characters

renji: where are we?

me:your in my room

byakuya: you have a very small room

me: don't campare my room to your house

byakuya: fine,but its still very small

me: ok..well anyway,please review and you can send a dare that can torture them and if they won't do it i'll hurt them with my machine gun. -takes out machine gun-

everyone exept orihime,yachiru and me: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

me:well to bad for you

orihime: so please review

me:bye,everyone say bye!

everyone:bye 


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hi and we are back

Ichigo: Hooray....

Me :Would you shut up,its my turn to talk

Ichigo: Pffft...

Me: We got reviews!

Yachiru and Orihime: Yay!!!!

Me: Ok first review is from Bloodangel292 and it says "dare Byakuya to die his hair blond and sing "i am beautiful" by Christina Aguilera"

Me: ok Byakuya,you know what to do

B yakuya: i'm not going to do such foolish things and besides,blond does not go good on me

Me: Byakuya,you do it or i shall shoot you with my machine gun -takes out machine gun-

Byakuya: Alright fine

-Byakuya goes in the bathroom and dyes his hair blond-  
-he comes out of the bathroom everyone staring at him then falls to the ground laughing-

Byakuya: you people keep laughing,i'll cut you into peices

Me: -gulp- ok guyz,stop laughing,it wasn't that funny anyways

Ichigo: Hey,you were laughing too

Me: after he said he will cut us all into peice his hair was not funny anymore

Ichigo: ok then...

Me: Now Byakuya,you have to sing "I am beautiful by Christina Alguilera

Byakuya: I don't know that song

Me: Well,here are the lyrics -gives lyrics to Byakuya then starts to play music-

-the song finishes-

Me: ok then...next review,Orihime would you like to read it?

Orihime: ok..this is from scorpio113 and it says..."LOL.I have a couple of ideas for 1)Make Kenpatchi wear a 2) Someone has to be Mayuri's experement for the entire day and Dare 3)Yoruichi has to eat catnip in her cat form.

Me: lol,this should be good.

Kenpatchi:what is a thong?

Me: here,how about you put it on and then i'll explain it to you

Kenpatchi: ok? -goes in bathroom-

Me: while he does that Mayuri,you can do your experement on shiro-chan

toshiro: its captain hitsugaya not shiro-chan!

Mayuri: ok captain hitsugaya follow me

toshiro: -gulp-

Me: ok then...

-Kenpatchi comes out-

Kenpatchi: this isn't very comfortable

Me:whatever...now a thong is that -points at thong-

Kenpatchi: I hate you scorpio113 for making me wear this stupid thing

Me: ok Yoruichi you have to eat catnip in your cat form

Yoruichi: Hmmm...I didn't eat catnip for a really long time

Me: Well here you go -gives catnip to Yoruichi-

-yoruichi eats catnip-

Yoruichi: yummy!

Me:ok then...next review is from kukuku and it says "okay dares for people:Toushiro: I dare you to eat candy for the whole to be watermelongflavored candy too!Also I dare you to play with yachiru and drink sake!Ichigo: I want you as a dare,to make out with Renji for the whole sure rukia sees!karin: keep kicking balls to toushiro and see how many he can dodge!Orihime: I want you to cook one of your favorite foods and feed it toaizen,gin,and dare them to eat it...no matter : run around sceaming 'I LOVE GRIMMJOW' all over hueco : True or false: You love Toushiro don't you? and don't deny it!matsumoto: don't drink sake and do paperwork for the whole chaptershunsei: don't say 'nanao-chan' or anything perverted for the whole : kiss your : kiss unohana!x3and fianlly: isshin: tell he truth to your son about you being a soul reaperfor crying out loud!and a question for you: who was your vice captain and 3rdseat back ten?was toushiro a vice captain before matsumoto?Also nice beginning and here -gives cake,cookies,milk,pie,brownies,drinks(notsake except toushi) to everyone including steph-"

Me: ok,well Toshiro is still in Mayuri's lab so when he comes back he will eat the candy and play with Yachiru and drink sake

Ichigo: WHAT!? I'm not going to makeout with red-head!!!!!!!!

Renji: Ya,and i'm not going to makeout with strawberry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: guys you have too,its the dare

Renji and Ichigo: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-takes out machine gun-

Me: do it!

Renji and Ichigo: Fine!

-Renji anmd Ichigo start to makeout and Rukia has a angry face-

Me: Um...karin and toshiro are not here sorry

Orihime: i'll go cool cookies with rasins in them,its really good!

Me: i think i'm going to puke..

-Orihime goes into the kitchen then comes back with cookies-

Me:ok Aizen,Gin and Tousen,go eat the cookies

-They eat the cookies then runs to the bathroom-

Me:omg this is fun

Me: ok Ulquiorra do what you have to do

Ulquiorra: fine...

-Ulquiorra goes to hecho mundo and screams "I LOVE GRIMMJOW"-

Me: well that was easy,i didn't even have to take out my machine gun

Momo: well i do love toshiro that is all -runs out in embarrasment

Me:well that was akward

Me: ok matsumoto you know what to do

matsumoto: but i need to drink sake,i hate doing paper work!!!!

Me: go do the paper work now!!!!!!!!

matsumoto: NO,that will never happen!!!

-takes out machine gun-

matsumoto: um..well maybe this time i can do paper work..-runs out-

shunsui:alright i wont say anything perverted

nanao: i am not kissing my captain!

me:nanao,you have to do it

nanao: fine -kisses shunsui-

nanao: EW GROSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: lol

Me: ok ukitake kiss unohana

ukitake: ok -kisses unohana-

Me:wow he must really like her

Me: well isshin isn't here,i'm sorry again

Me:yay,cake,cookies,milk,pie,brownies,drinks thank you kukuku

Me: everyone say thank you!

everyone: thank you kukuku

Me: ok well that is all for today please review..bye

everyone: bye! 


	3. Chapter 3

Me:Hi!

Renji:you know what,this isn't that bad

Me:well no one sent u dares yet

Renji: exacly

Me: well toshiro someone sent you a dare that you have to eat candy and that you have to play with yachiru

toshiro: its captain hitsugaya to you and i dont wanna eat candy and play with annoying yachiru

yachiru: i'm not annoying!

toshiro: whatever

Me:well toshiro you have to eat candy and it has to be watermellon -gives watermellon flavored candy to toshiro-

toshiro: i'm not eating that

Me: oh yes you are

toshiro: no i'm not!

Me: yes you are! -takes out machine gun-

toshiro: fine! i'll do it

me: thank you

-toshiro eats candy-

me: ok now toshiro you have to play with yachiru

toshiro: for the last time,its captain hitsugaya and i'm not playing with that annoying freak!

kenpatchi: yachiru is not a freak!

yachiru: yeah,kenny is right,i'm not a freak!

me: well toshiro you have to play with yachiru

toshiro: fine i'll play with yachiru and you better not call me toshiro anymore!

me:okay shiro-chan

toshiro: neither that!

me: just go play with yachiru

toshiro: alright i'm going

-toshiro and yachiru goes and play-

me:ok well we got reviews...first review is from Veronica The Hedgehog and it says,

Shinigami748: Here's a present. (Sets up a large stage with screamingfangirls and fanboys) Now you can threaten them with thier craized fans. Hichigo/Ichigo: Meet the yaoi fangirls. Rukia: Learn how to draw at least one thing well. Not those cutesy things you make.  
Grimmjow: Here are some chemicals, make goop. (It will eat him)  
Aizen: Eat this. (Hands over a stange blob of food that is growling) It will bust out alien style. That's it.

me: awww,thanks for the present now i can really torture them!!!! (evil laugh)

grimmjow: i dont really like the sound of that evil laugh....

me: deal with it!

me: ok so hichigo and ichigo you have to go meet the yaoi fangirls!

hichigo/ichigo: WHAT!?

me: thats the dare so go do it! -pushes hichigo and ichigo off the stage-

hichigo/ichigo: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

me: lmao

me: ok then...now rukia you have to draw one thing and not chappy!

rukia: but but but,i like chappy!!!!!!

me: rukia you have to draw something else then chappy

rukia: fine...-thinks- oh i got it! i'll draw a cat -draws cat-

rukia: -shows picture to everyone-

everyone: .....

rukia: do you like it?

me: its very um....cute

rukia: thanks!

me: ok grimmjow take the chemicals and make goop!

grimmjow: so i get to mix some stuff up?

me: um...well ya

grimmjow: great!

grimmjow: -makes goop then turns into monster then eats him-

everyone: O.O

me: um...ok?

me: ok aizen take your blob of food thing and eat it!

aizen: but its growling

me: stop being a baby and eat it!

aizen: alright (before he eats blob of food it turns into a alien)

aizen:AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!RUN AWAY BEFORE HE EATS YOU!!!!!!-runs away screaming and blob chases afetr him-

me: omg i love that!

me: alright next review is from scorpio113 again and it says.  
Lol! Love you Ken-chan =^^=

kenpatchi: WELL I DON'T LOVE YOU FOR MAKING ME WHERE A THONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yachiru: yeah..Ken-chan lucks UGLY in a thong!

kenpatchi: yea- Hey!

me: ok well thats all for now so please review!! bye-bye me:-whispers- (oh ya and someone send Renji a dare cuz no one sent him one yet.) 


	4. Chapter 4

me: Hi everyone!!!!!

Yachiru: We got reviews!!!!!

me:Yachiru...i'm supposed to say that! -goes in emo corner and cries-

Yachiru: lets just let her cry and read the reviews,she'll get over it!

Yachiru: Ok first review is from AnimeLuver4everandevr and it says,

Okay again its me but I got better dares!Yippee!Okay Renji: Dress in a a playboy bunny outfit and make out with Toushiro Rukia: I dare you to dress up anyone you'd like in your little cutsie chappyclothes Ken-chan: I want you to keep your hair down,with out the bells,and wear adress with high heels and make-up.  
Shinigami748: Take pictures xD and send them to everyone in the soul society and human world thats not there Shiro-chan: Kiss Ichigo,Gin,and Renji and like it!You have to be in a maid outfit too!  
And here everyone -gives ipods with their favorite tunes-  
Also,I love IchiHitsu,RenHitsu,and GinHitsu...So sorry for that dare Shiro-chan.  
Matsumoto: Truth: Do you love Gin And to everyone: Truth: Ever hear of yaoi,yuri,doujinshi,and doujins?

me: -gets out of emo corner and reads the dare-

me: ok Renji you finally got a dare!

Renji: Man,this sucks

me: -gives Renji playboy bunny outfit-

Renji: -puts it on-

Renji: -goes and make outs with Toushiro-

me: ok while they do that...Rukia pick someone to go into your cute little chappy outfit

Rukia: ok um...lets see...-thinks-...i pick....Nii-sama!

Byakuya: Rukia..we are going to have a long talk about this at home

Rukia: Yes Nii-sama

Byakuya: -goes and puts on chappy outfit-

Rukia: Nii-sama,you look so cute in my outfit!

Byakuya: We will have a very loooooong talk

Rukia: yes nii-sama

Kenpatchi: ok i'll do that -puts hair down,takes out the bells-

me: and kenpatchi you have to wear a dress and heels too

kenpatchi: ahhh fine! -puts dress and heels on-

me: ok now i'll take pictures! -takes pictures and sends them to everybody in soul society and the human world-

me: ok toushiro you have to kiss Ichigo,Gin and renji and you have to wear a maids outfit and u have to like it!

Toushiro: -runs away-

Me:...SOMEONE CHASE AFTER HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Renji: i'll do it!- chases after Toshirou-

me: while they play 'tag',everyone say thank you to AnimeLuver4everandevr for the ipods with all you favorite songs on it!

everyone: Thank you!

me: ok now matsumoto...Do you love Gin?

Matsumoto: Well ofcourse i do!!!!

Gin: i love you to Rangiku!!!!

-Gin and Matsumoto start making out-

me: ok then....now have any of you people hear of yaoi,yuri,doujinshi,and doujins?

Everyone: i heard of yaoi

Ikkaku: i think thats all we heard of

me: ok well thats all i heard of too so theres your answer.

-renji comes back with toushiro-

me: ok now toushiro you have to make out with ichigo,gin and renji

toushiro: i hate you steph

me: omg i love you too!

-toushiro starts to make out with ichigo,after gin then after renji in a maids outfit-

everyone: ..................?

me: all right next review is from scorpio113 and it says,

Ok Renji here's a dare for you! (*evil yaoi fan girl smile*) You have to makeout with Ichigo and I'm not talking the PG rated make out I'm talking all out X-rated SMUT!(*evil cackle*) Oh then dress up in a dress and dance the hula while singing that song from the lion king, you know the part where Timone and Pumba have to play the bate for the Hyenas? Yah that song. (P.S. Kenny you know you love me & lt;3 and personally I think he looks hot in a thong...it's as close as im ever going to get with him having nothing on!)

me: -closes all doors so no one will run away-

Renji: if you keep this up scorpio...everyone will hate you for life!

Yachiru: i won't hate scorpio! scorpio never send me bad dares...or well she didn't send me any dares at all...

renji: exacly!

me: Renji,just make out with ichigo and like scorpio said...you have to go more then just a make out!!!

Renji: ahh fine!!! -renji goes and makes out with ichigo then starts to have sex-

me: ok people lets just let them do that...(i'm not sleeping on my bed anymore)

me: when they are done doing that i'll put renji in a dress and he has to sing that lion king song and do a hula dance while singing it...

-renji and ichigo are done making out-

me: ok renji...heres the dress and now put it on!!!

-renji puts on dress-

me: now do a hula dance and sing the lion king song!

-renji does the hula dance and sings the lion king song-

me: this...is...not...a.....pretty....view....

kenpatchi: scorpio....-sigh- THAT THONG THAT YOU MADE ME WHERE IS NOT HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

me: kenpatchi...calm down....

-kenpatchi smashes my window-

me: now what am i going to tell my parents?

me: ok everyone lets take a 5 minute break and let kenpatchi calm down

me: yachiru

yachiru: yes?

me: can you go talk to kenpatchi so he can calm down?

yachiru: alright!

-yachiru goes to kenpatchi and talks to him then they both come back-

yachiru: he's okay now!

me: thank you yachiru

me: ok well thats all for now! bye 


	5. Chapter 5

me: hey everyone!!!

me: andwegotreviews!!!

me: ha yachiru i said it before you this time!!

yachiru: -starts to cry-

kenpatchi: you made her cry...and i'll make you cry

me: -fears-

me: ugh...yachiru let me make it up to you...tell kenpatchi to not kill me and i'll let you read the reviews for this hole chapter

yachiru: hmm....ok!!!

yachiru: kenny don't kill steph-chan!!!!

kenpatchi: fine...but she better not make you cry again!!!!

me: i-i won't i p-promise

yachiru: alright! next review is from AnimeLuver4everandevr and it says,

I am sorry to keep on reviewing but I can't help it!This is funny and awesome!xD Okay Dare question for Toushiro.  
Who was the best kisser?  
Ichigo,Renji,Gin: Did you enjoy your kisses?xD -looking at pictures-o.O must post on photobucket and deviant art Uh Dares Toushiro and Grimmy-chan!: Dress in kitty costumes that are sexy and dance and sing 'Nyan Nyan'(look it up on youtube its super kawaii!) in front of everyone!  
Shinigami748:You may record them and post it on youtube.-hands recorder to you-  
And other dancing things which I sayRenji,Momo,Ichigo!: Dress in Pineapple,peach,and strawberry and sing and dance fruit salad!  
Everyone except Aizen: KILL HIM!  
-after revival-I make my appearance!  
Orihime: Make the best food EVER!And give it to Aizen,Gin,and Tousen along with the arrancar!  
Yachiru-chan!: You can eat as much candy and high sugar sweets that you want and then you can cause havoc around soul society!Here's an idea,dye Toushiro's hair pink,Ranji's hair pink,and Ichigo's hair pink and make them be your subdorinates for a day!  
Momo-chan: French kiss Shiro-chan!You two ** love eachother and admit it!  
Shiro-kun(Ukitake): Can I briad your hair?-if he says yes I am-  
Bya-kun: -braids his hair and put a pink ribbon to finish it up- Now go makeout with a random girl.  
Ichigo Renji since you both love Rukia so much...DRESS IN BUNNY SUITS AND SING 'GOD KNOWS' BY AYA HIRANO!Toushiro you play too!In a maids outfit!xD (Shinigami748 and I are recording)  
-1 hour later-  
I don't care,I'm staying.I'll read ...since I'm staying I'm going to cuddle Shiro-chan -begins my glompage!-and *gives everyone outfits that have nicknames on the top and sexy bottoms*(you must put them on)  
Well thats all I have sorry

me: well....that was a very loooooong review

me: we will try and do it all...

toushiro: i don't need to tell you who the best kisser was!!! Now leave me alone!!!!

me: ugh....i'll just say it for him...Ichigo!!!

renji: well actuarlly i thought the kisses were roman- i mean NO!!!!

-everyone stares at Renji-

ichigo: i didn't like it...

Gin: i really liked it!

-everyone stares at Gin-

me: he's gay...

me: put on kity costumes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

toushiro: no

me: yes!!!!

toushiro: no

me: grimmy-chan...can you go into a kitty costume?

grimmjow: can i just go into my cat form?

me: NO YOU GO INTO KITTY COSTUME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AND YOU TOO TOUSHIRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

grimmjow/toushiro: fine....-goes into kitty costume-

me: lol...awww both of you look so cute!!!!!! -hugz them-

me: ok now sing 'Nyan Nyan'

grim/shiro-chan: this sucks....-starts to sing Nyan Nyan-

me: wow...both of you have hot voices...

me: oops...i forgot to recorde it...do it again!!!!

grim/shiro-chan: -sigh- fine... -starts to sing Nyan Nyan again-

me: -recordes it then puts it on youtube-

me: ok there....

momo: i wanna be the peach!!!

ichigo: i dont wanna be none...

me: cmon ichigo...wheres your spirit?!

ichigo: i just dont want to be a strawberry

me: who said you had to be the strawberry? you can be a pineapple

renji: I'M THE PINEAPPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

me: well ichigo...its a dare so you have to be the strawberry and besides...you look like one too!!!

ichigo: fine...

me: ok ichigo,renji and momo...do a fruit dance!!!

-renji,momo and ichigo sing and do a fruit dance-

me: i'm not sure who you want us to kill but if you mean aizen then....ok!

-everyone kills aizen-

orihime: alright...i can make my favorite ice cream!!!

-orihime goes and makes her ice cream then comes back-

me: i'm never gunna eat ice cream ever again...

me: well aizen is dead but i will make him come back to life!

-aizen comes back to life-

me: aizen,tousen and gin you have to eat orihime's ice cream!

aizen/tousen/gin: ewww i'm not eating that!

me: oh ya and the arrancars have to eat it too!

me: just eat it!!! i can't use my machine gun cuz well...my dog ate it

-gin,aizen,tousen and all arrancars eat the ice cream-

-they all go to the bathroom to puke-

orihime: was it that bad?

me: i think so...

orihime: oh well!

yachiru: yay i get candy!!!!!!!!!

me: yachiru...you should dye renji,toushiro and ichigo's hair first...and then you can have all that candy

yachiru: ok! -goes and dyes renji,toushiro and ichigo's hair pink-

yachiru: ok i'm done!!

me: and now they are your subdorinates for a day

yachiru: yay!!!!! now can i have candy?

me: ok but eat it in soul society cuz i dont feel like my room being destroyed

yachiru: ok! -gets ready to go to soul society-

kenpatchi: i'm going with her

me: no your not...ichigo,renji and toushiro will be with her

kenpatchi: fine...

me: ok yachiru,renji,ichigo and toushiro...you may go to soul society...but you people better come back

ichigo/renji/toushiro: fine....

-they go to soul society-

in soul society

yachiru: -runs around-

ichigo: wait up yachiru...-out of breath-

renji: -sigh- i hate chasing after her...

yachiru: cmon guyz!!!!your to slow

toushiro: i hate the colour pink...

back in my room

momo: um...shiro-chan isn't here...he's gone to soul soceity

me: momo...go find toushiro in soul society then french kiss him

momo: ok...

me: and momo

momo: yes?

me: do you love toushiro?

momo: um...well to be honest...yes i do love my shiro-chan

me: do you know if he loves you too?

momo: he said he does love me

me: ok now go to soul society and french kiss him!

momo: ok..

-momo goes to soul society-

ukitake: sure you can braid my hair...but you have to take it out after

-AnimeLuver4everandevr goes and braids ukitake hairs-

me: wow ukitake...your hair looks better like that...

ukitake: ugh..why thank you but now can you put my hair back to normal AnimeLuver4everandevr?

AnimeLuver4everandevr: ok! -puts ukitake's hair back to normal

ukitake: thank you..

me: ok byakuya...since you hair are already in braids...go make out with a random girl!

byakuya: i can't...it will break hisana's heart..

me: byakuya...just pretend its hisana...um...how about rukia? she looks like hisana

byakuya: but rukia is my sister! i can't make out with her!

me: how about yoruichi?

byakuya: it will have to do...i'm sorry hisana...-goes and makes out with yoruichi-

me: well renji,ichigo and toushiro are gone to soul society now...but they will do it later i promise

-they come back from soul society-

me: oh great your back!!! wait wheres momo?

ichigo: right....there.....

me: ok

me: toushiro did you enjoy your kiss?

toushiro: what kiss?

me: the one that momo gave you

momo: sorry but i couldn't find him

me: well....kiss him now

momo: ok -french kisses toushiro-

momo: there

-renji and ichigo go into bunny outfits and toushiro goes into a maids outfit-

toushiro: i hate this...

me: good

me: now guyz sing 'god knows' by aya hirano!

-they sing-

me: ok well me and AnimeLuver4everandevr recorded it

me: well thats all for now...it takes awhile to get reviews...and this was a long one so ya well bye bye

p.s: i'm not sure if i'm gunna keep on writing fanfictions...cuz i'm getting a little tired but if you don't want me to stop then i won't...just send a review that says if you want me to stop writing or not. 


	6. Chapter 6

me: hey peoples

me: this dare is from Midaria and it says,

Make Ichi kiss Ruki!!!

me: ok ichigo..kiss rukia

renji: why are you so...tired..and feels like you don't want to do anything

me: as you can see...i'm sick -cough-

yachiru: then how about i take care of the show until you feel better

me: thank you yachiru... -goes to sleep-

yachiru: ok well ichigo kiss ruk-

renji: YACHIRU DON'T SCREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

me: RENJI!

renji: oops...sorry steph

me: ugh...-goes back to sleep- -whispers in sleep- (i love you renji)

ichigo: hey renji...looks like someone loves you

renji: um...lets change the subject...ichigo kiss rukia

ichigo: alright fine fine

ichigo: -kisses rukia-

renji: rukia seems to like it...

yachiru: ewwwww

kenpachi: don't watch this yachiru its...grown up stuff

yachiru: ok kenny

yachiru: nest dare is from scorpio113 and it says,

KAWAII! Imma give Yachiru a dare now! (It's really hard to come up with a good dare for her because I don't really feel like being massacared by Kenny,I don't think my love will ever reach him *begins crying*lol) Ok sweety,I dare you to shave Yumichika's haed while he's asleep the proceed to murk him (Draw on him with a sharpie) then place neon green hair dye in Rukia's ,I want you to let Yachiru run wild!Give her candy,caffien,an amazon type dress and face paint!Yachiru have fun!*hugs Yachiru* Your SO Kawaii! *slips her candy* (sorry that this was so long and kinda pointless...Hey do you think I can get away with hugging Kenny?)

kenpachi: damn...you get so annoying

yachiru: kenny..you made her cry...now i dare you to go on one date with her!

kenpachi: no!

yachiru: KENNY GO ON A DATE WITH HER!!!!!!!!!!!!

me: ahh!!!!who can sleep with all this noise?! i'm gunna go sleep on the couch! good-bye!!!!!!!!!!!

renji: i think we made her mad...

byakuya: i believe we did

ichigo: well duh

rukia: -sigh- i'm going for a shower....

ichigo: ok

yachiru: anyways....KENNY GO ON A DATE WITH SCORPIO SHE LOVES YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!

kenpachi: ALRIGHT FINE I'LL GO ON A DATE WITH HER!

yachiru: thank you ^_^

kenpachi: -sigh-

-you and kenny go to a famous restaurant-

yachiru: well good thing yumichika is already asleep so now i can do it!

yachiru: -goes and shaves yumichika's head then draws on his face with a sharpie-

yumichika: -wakes up-

yumichika: i feel a breeze on my head...wait why do i feel my head?

-looks on the ground and see's his hair-

yumi: ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!! my beautiful hair!!!!! -looks in a mirror- ahhhh!!!!!!! my beautiful face!!!!!!!!!! Yachiru what did you do!!!!!!!!!!!

yachiru: i did the dare

yumi: this is not beautiful...good-bye!!! -walks out angry-

yachiru: ok...well rukia is in the shower and i dont think she used her shampoo yet so i'll go put neon green dye in her shampoo!!!

yachiru: -goes into the bathroom and puts green hair dye in her shampoo-

rukia: -takes the shampoo and puts it in her hair then rince it then dries her hair and looks in the mirror-

rukia: AHHHH MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!ICHIGO,RENJI WHAT DID YOU DO???!!!

renji/ichigo: it wasn't us!!!! it was all yachiru!!!

rukia: YACHIRU!!!!!

yachiru: hehe...you look good in green!

rukia: i'm gunna go buy myself a wig!!!! ichigo!!!!

ichigo: coming!!! i g2g byee

-they walk out-

yachiru: ok well kenny will let me run wild so here we go!!!

-runs wild and destroys my room-

renji: yachiru...i think you wantr to wild...and you didn't even eat candy...

yachiru: i know!

yachiru: know i get candy,caffien,an amazon dress and face paint!!!

yachiru: -eats candy,drinks caffien,takes amazon dress and puts it on renji and takes face paint and paint byakuya's face-

yachiru: wow both of you look beautiful!!!!

renji/byakuya: humph...

yachiru: thank you for the candy and that was a fun dare!!! and i think you could hug kenny on your date!!!! well bye!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

me: hi i'm still sick but i'm feeling a little better...lets just get to the reviews

me: first review is -cough- from AnimeLuver4everandevr and it says,  
LMAO!Funny stuff funny stuff!  
Okay I am back after m school work boring as hell...so here's dares!And I feel bad that your sick.  
Toushiro: Dress in a maids outfit,long white wig,kitty ears and tail,and dance the hare hare yukai!  
(look it up on youtube)  
*and if he asks why,its because he is cute*  
Renji: Once thats done,drag Toushiro and Ichigo away giving them both tattoos.  
Toushiro has a dragon on that looks like Hyourinmaru below the beltregion and Ichigo's is a sword at that below the belt region as well.  
Rukia-chan: I like you,your Renji and Ichigo as bunny wabbits.(rabbits.  
Yachiru-chan: Make shinigami748 feel better alright?I like you and if you be a good girl and help her,I'll give you a boat load no a sea load of candy!That will fill up the 11th squad barracks!  
Kenny: You are meanie for being a meanie to scorpio-chan...Dress in an animal costume and make animal sounds all over the soul society.  
Shinigami748: If your up to it...you may record him doing Toushiro in the maids outfit.  
Ulquiorra: -my rpc shows up- Meet your sister, her out somewhere to have fun.-I appear-  
Me: How is everyone!  
-everyone but shinigami gives me a death glare-  
Me: So much hatred.  
more dares Yumi: Even if your bald as Ikkaku now,buy a wig and dye it a really bright pink Ikkaku: the same -hands everyone pillows,sleeping bags,blankets,and warm pajama's- Take nappy's everyone and I gave Toushiro kitty, footsie,hoodie pajama's with apacifier that he must suck on!  
Well thats all bye bye!

me: again another long one....

me: HAHA you went to school...i didn't!

me: ok toushiro just do what you have to do and don't complaine!

toushiro: ahhh fine -puts on maid dress and puts white long wig with kitty ears and tail and dances the hare hare yukai-

me: oh shiro-chan your so cute!!!!

renji: well i dont really know how to give them tattoos cuz hisagi did mine...but i can call up hisagi and he can do it

me: thats fine with me...cuz hisagi is cool,so is toushiro,renji,byakuya,kira and the girls is rukia,orihime,rangiku,momo...anywayz!!!!!!!! renji call hisagi-san

renji: ok...-calls hisagi-

renji: -hangs up-

renji: ok he's coming

-hisagi comes in-

me: HISAGI-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -hugz hisagi-

renji: ok well hisagi...can you give toushiro and ichigo a tattoo?

hisagi: toushiro.....with a.....tattoo?

renji: he doesn't want to but its a dare and he can't complain cuz steph told him not too

hisagi: i see...ok well what kind of tattoo would ichigo and captain hitsugaya want?

renji: well AnimeLuver4everandevr said that toushiro needs a dragon that looks like Hyourinmaru below the belt region and Ichigo's is a sword at that below the belt region as well.

hisagi: will do! -does a dragon that looks like Hyourinmaru-

hisagi: -then does a sword for ichigo-

hisagi: ok done

toushiro: i can't stand this!!!!!!!!! but this does look alot like Hyourinmaru...TAKE IT OFF!!!!!!!!!!

hisagi: um..sorry capatin hitsugaya but you cannot take those tattoos off

toushiro: hisagi me and you are going to have a very long talk!!!!!!!!

me: you may talk into the bathroom

toushiro: alright come hisagi!

hisagi: yes captain..

renji: good luck hisagi

hisagi: grrrrrr

-hisagi and toushiro go and talk in the bathroom-

in the bathroom

toushiro: hisagi...why did you put a tattoo on me?

hisagi: renji told me captain...

toushiro: renji come in here!!!

-renji comes in the bathroom-

renji: yes captain?

toushiro: why did tell hisagi to put a tattoo on me?

renji: well it was a dare...

toushiro: -sigh- both of you may go....

hisagi/renji: thank you captain! -bows-

-they all come out of the bathroom-

me: so how did it go?

toushiro: none of your business

me: fine

rukia: yay i get to draw ichigo and renji!! -draws ichigo and renji as rabbits-

-shows picture-

me: awww thats so cuute

rukia: thank you!

me: don't worry i'll be fine...she doesn't need to help me

yachiru: ok but can i still have the candy?

me: sure if you want too...

yachiru: thank you!

kenny: fine...-puts on costume and goes to soul society-

in soul society

kenny: moew,bark bark!!

person: um...captain zaraki..what are you doing?

kenny: grr grrr grr i'm a dog!!bark bark!!!

person: ahh!!!! -runs away-

kenny: grrrrrrrrrrr aouuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!

back in my room

me: i'll record toushiro in the maid outfit...but i don't feel like going to soul society i'm sorry....-records toushiro in the maids outfit-

-puts it on youtube- (i know you didn't ask me to do that but i wanted too)

yumi: ha i already have a wig! now i have to dye it pink...hmm....can i cut yachi-

yachiru: NO!

yumi: you didn't even know what i was gunna say!

yachiru: you were going to say 'can i cut yachiru's hair?'

yumi: -says in head- (how does she do that)

me: anyway...ikkaku,yumi...dye your wigs pink

ikkaku: i dont have a wig

me: well buy one!

ikkaku: fine..-goes to the store and comes back with a wig-

me: there now dye it pink

kiakku/yumi: -dyes wig pink then puts it on-

me: there now keep it on

yumi/ikkaku: fine...

me: oh ya we forgot to do ulquiorra's dare...well here is your sister anyways now bring her somewhere to have fun!

ulquiorra: wanna go to the fair?

Liorie: ok!

-ulquiorra and liorie go to the fair-

me: ok now we need to take nappy's

-everyone goes to sleep-

-5 seconds later-

-wakes up-

me: ok next dare is from DeepSeaGuardian95 and it says,  
NO! Yumi's beautiful hair (LOL) Anyways I have a dare for Yumichika (gives him a wig I can't stand to see him bald LOL)  
I want you to paint the whole 11th division barracks and buildings (Everything that belongs to the 11th squad) pink with pretty azure flowers them you have to tell Ikkaku about ruri'iro kujaku (evil laughter) if not you could always send me byakuya here then I might ask shinigami748 to let you of the last part of the dare just the last part and I want pictures of the barracks. Ukitake I dare you to dye your hair black, wear a scarf and put kenseikan in your hair and act like byakuya.(heres some candy for Yachiru if she helps Yumi paint the barracks) Ulquiorra and grimmjow go make food for everyone and put poison in the one for kira(sorry I don't like kira).

yumi: i don't need another wig...but this one is not pink so i'll take this one...-throws the pink wig away-

ikkaku: hey! what about me?

me: you don't get one

ikkaku: grrrr

yumi: ok i'm going to soul society now!

me: have fun!

in soul society

yumi: -paints the 11 division barracks-

-paints ikkaku's sword-

back in my room

-yumi comes back with ikkaku's sword-

yumi: hey ikkaku,look at your sword

ikkaku: is that...ruri'iro kujaku?

yumi: indeed it is

ikkaku: its...pink

yumi: yes it is

ikkaku: NO!!!!!!!!!!!! ruri'iro kujaku!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -hugz his sword-

ikkaku: -look at yumi- you monster!

yumi: i better go now...byee

-runs away and ikkaku is chasing after him-

me: ok grimmjow and ulquiorra you have to go make food and put some poison in kira's food...hey wait! i love kira-kun!

grimmjow: -gives food to kira- eat it!

kira: alright...-eats food- -dies-

me: kira-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -cries-

me: i'll make him back to life -makes kira back to life-

me: kira-kun!!!!!! -hugz him-

me: i missed you!!!!

me: ok now ukitake dye your hair black and put on kenseikan and put on a scarf and act like byakuya!

ukitake: alright...dyes his hair black,puts on kenseikan and puts on a scarf then sits on a chair and stays silence-

ukitake: how is this?

me: wow ukitake...your good at showing no emotion

ukitake: thank you

me: ok well next review is from scorpio113 and it says,  
THANK YOU YACHIRU! The date was amazing! (Although Kenny grumbled alot...-_-') Anyway your welcom for the candy, you can have more if you like*hands bowl of candy*  
Now this dare is for everyone (except Kenny, cuz I want him to like me, screw everyone else) Tell us your deepest darkest secret!(This should be good)And Byakuya for one day you have to drop your noble formalities and act gangster for one day. (And get you hair cornrowed!) OH and thank you shinigami748 for posting this story...and letting me have a date with Kenny...XP

yachiru: your welcome!

yachiru: and thank you for the candy!

renji: ugh...well my darkest secret is um...i'minlovewithrukia there!

ichigo: ugh...my secret is the same as renji

orihime: well i have a huge crush on ichigo!!!

rangiku: i love my captain!

momo: i love shiro-chan...

toushiro: *mumbles* i love momo

me: ugh well....i guess i ugh...have a crush on ugh...izuruandrenji

izuru/renji: you like us?

me: ugh..no maybe yes -looks away-

me: ok more izuru cuz renji has weird eyebrows...no effence

renji: whatever

gin: i like my izuru

me: he's not YOUR izuru

gin: yes he is

me: but i like him!!! so he's mine

izuru: ugh...well i-

gin: izuru your mine right?

izuru: well i-

me: NO HE'S MINE!!! TELL HIM KIRA-KUN!!

izuru: um..well i-

gin/me: IZURU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

izuru: i'm not going to say who i belong too!!!!!!!!

me: kira-kun...-does a cute face-

izuru: that won't work on me again -looks away-

gin: cmon izuru i know you love me

izuru: well i- -says in head- (i hate being in the middle)

me: alright i know you love gin and not me...-pretends to cry-

izuru: don't cry...i love both of you...i think...

me: well that makes me feel a little better...

aizen: gin...

gin: yes?

aizen: i thought you loved me??!!

gin: but i also love my izuru

aizen: gin!!!!!!! fine i'm gunna go and love ulquiorra!

grimmjow: ulquiorra already loves me so your a loner

aizen: this sucks....

me: anyways...byakuya you have to act like a gangster and drop your noble formalities and act gangster for one day

byakuya: fine...-puts on gangster clothes-

me: ok good now just ask like a gangster

byakuya: yo wazzup my homies

me: i like his noble formalities better but its a dare...

byakuya: hey renji lets go get us some chicks bro

renji: um..yes captain

byakuya: dude..call me byakuya

renji: um...yes byakuya

-they walk out-

me: byakuya is weird like this...its like i dont know him

everybody: same...

me: anywayz...thats all for now ok bye bye 


	8. Chapter 8

me: hey peoples anywayz next review is from AnimeLuver4everandevr and it says,  
hahahahahahahahaha and I really don't give a crap that you said 'hahaha you went to school...i didn't'.You were sick you had an excuse I really don't care!(** a long rant)  
Toushiro/Ichigo/Renji: Well more of a Renji and Ichigo -hands them a kitty baby outfit with a pacifier- have fun with Toushiro and make him act all baby...ish.  
Hisagi-kun!:lmao!So...how big was Ichigo and Toushiro?They are my favorite yaoi couple!  
(fyi below the belt region is their dicks)  
Uki-kun!:Your awesome!I like you!You may do whatever you want and I will not torture you!  
Unless...dress in a doggy suit and chase kitty Toushi around?Trying to give him a hug?If your well enough to do it I mean.  
Ichi,Hitsu:FRENCH KISS!Toushiro has to be in a sexy bunny suit and Ichigo can be in...tight jeans and no shirt.  
Hisagi and Renji:FRENCH KISS!In any clothes you want Momo,Ran-chan: *Spoilor* Did you get annoyed by your zanpakto's?  
Shinigami748: -hands you a big box of shirts with nickname's of every bleach character on them- Hand those out please?And make them wear them and...-hands you shotgun- If they don't,here's a new shotgun Yachiru-chan:-hands you caffiene and sugary treats- HAVE FUN!XD no one try to stop her -Shiki Hitsugaya and Sakura Snow appear-  
Toushiro: Have fun with your older sister and my other rpc Sakura.  
I believe thats it.  
I can't stop reviewing because these are funny as hell

me: ok now put on kitty baby outfit

me: now...toushiro do you want some candy?

toushiro: no

me: ukitake...can you give shori-chan some candy?

ukitake: sure...i was just about to give him some -gives toushiro a bag of candy- if you want more just come and ask me..you don't have to be shy around me.

pause

(this is just a lil announcment...I DID NOT KNOW THAT BELOW THE BELT REGION IS THEIR DICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

back to the story

hisagi: well it's about the size of their thing...maybe a little smaller but toushiro's tattoo is very small and ichigo's well normal size

ukitake: for you...i'll try and chase toushiro around -puts on doggy suit and chases him around-

ukitake: i cought him!!

me: great so now he has to french kiss ichigo in a sexy bunny suit

-toushiro puts on sexy bunny suit-

me: now ichigo just take off your shirt cuz ur already wearing tight jeans so..now french kiss

toushiro: i hate this alot...-ichigo and toushiro french kiss-

me: ok...renji,hisagi...both of you french kiss too but just leave those clothes on or go into your birthday suit

renji/hisagi: we'll just leave our clothes on..-hisagi and renji start french kissing-

yachiru: ewwww thats still so gross!!!!!!!!!

me: then don't watch

yachiru: i'm not trying too

momo: well i miss my zanpakto...tobiume is like my best friend...but muramasa brainwash her!!!!

rangiku: my zanpakto is an annoying little shit!!!! i dont want to talk to that bitch ever again!

me: ok well here everybody put these shirts on -passes them to everybody-

toushiro: i'm not wearing this..i wear wayyy to much stuff on this show

me: -takes out shotgun- put it on!!!!!!!!!!

(btw thanks for the shotgun..my dog ate my machine gun)

toushiro: alright fine but this better be the last thing i'm wearing

yachiru: yay more candy and caffien!!!!!!!!!!!! -eats it all-

me: um...yachiru arn't you going to puke soon?

yachiru: nope!

yachiru: -runs around my room then chews on ikkaku's head-

toushiro: oh great other girls....

me: BRING THEM TO THE FAIR LIKE ULQUIORRA DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!

toushiro: fine...cmon girls lets go

girls: yay the fair!!!!

-they walk out-

me: i wonder where byakuya is...

-byakuya walks in-

byakuya: yo wazzup people...dis is my home girl mizuki shes hawt

me: um...byakuya...you don't need to be a gangster anymore

byakuya: really?

me: ugh..ya

byakuya: alright...*ahem* you may leave now mizuki i am a noble and i have a wife

mizuki: -starts crying and runs out-

byakuya: i believe she took that pretty well...now if you may exuse me,i'm going to go back into my captains uniform

me: ok next review is from DeepSeaGuardian95 and it says,  
LOL this was really funny!!

me: why thank you!

me: next review is from Veronica The Hedgehog and it says,  
Hello, I may be a Sonic fan but I still love seeing this stuff. Shinigami748: Want a stage with pyscotic fans in there own pits? You can have one if you do! Think about it, you can throw people to thier rabid fans and watch the show. And you can take your favorite character to the closet. Hollow Ichigo: Here have your own body. Ichigo: If you guys a removed to the stage, you and your inner hollow must dive into the yaoi fangirls. Have fun. If not, then go to another truth or dare fic with the stage and fangirls, then dive into the yaoi fangirls with your inner hollow. Yachiru: Here's the most sugary stuff in the world, eat it and get a sugar rush. I hope it's destructive. Renji: Here's something Sonic realted, you are now turned into Knuckles the Echidna for the entire chapter. Bye.

me: alright! i'm gunna take my fav character in the closet!!!! cmon Izuru!!!!

izuru:um...okay

me: orihime,your incharge!!!

orihime: okay!

-me and izuru goes into the closet and the others hear moaning-

renji: i don't want to know whats going on....

gin: i do! -walks to the closet- i'm gunna join them cuz it sounds like fun

aizen: gin,come back here

gin: well captain aizen, your no fun

aizen: we will talk about this habit of yours in Hecho Mundo

gin: alright captain aizen

hollow ichigo: thanks for my own body! now i don't need to use his -points at ichigo- body!

ichigo/hichigo: -sigh- fine...-dives into the crowed of yaoi fangirls-

ichigo/hichigo: AHHH!!!! i hate yaoi fangirls!!!

yachiru: hooray candy!!! -eats all the candy-

yacchiru: starts to jump on my bed and destroys my room..again

renji: didn't steph-chan clean her room after yachiru destroyed it?

byakuya: i believe she did

renji: well she has to clean it again!

byakuya: she will be mad

renji: who cares!

-renji is turned into Knuckles the Echidna-

renji: why am i so small? and all...red?

byakuya: you were turned into this sonic character

renji: cool i have spiky things on my knuckles!!

orihime: um...yes you do

renji: alright! but i'm still small...i mean...i'm smaller then captain hitsugaya

orihime: right...well thats all for now so...bye-bye! 


	9. Chapter 9

oh my gosh i didnt write a fanfiction in ages! i missed all my viewers.

Me: -walks into my room- alright. you guys ready for truth or dare again? i got some reviews...well one review.  
everyone: yeah sure.  
me: Okay! first review is from KeiraKat and it says:  
Hello! OK here are my dares (btw this is so cute!) Byakuya: TRUTH: what's your deepest, darkest secret? Did you know the SMUT there is about you and Rukia, Renji, Ichigo, Aizen, Grimmjow, (list goeson and on) but mainly Rukia! Ichigo: Are you gay? because Orihime is in love with you and she's SO pretty and you don't like her at all! plus you haven't moved in on rukia yet. You are DEF gay! who's your crush? Ulquiorra: Are you in love with Aizen? Urahara: Dare you to make out with Byakuya for a 5 minutes and not die.  
byakuya: well...-whispers- i like Abarai.  
Ichigo: I am not gay! god, how many times do i have to tell people?

Ulquiorra: Ofcourse i am in love with lord Aizen, everyone has to be, he is a lord.

Urahara: I do not want to make out with..with..that! -points at byakuya-

me: Urahara, you have to do it, its a dare

Urahara: i'm not doing it.

me: if you dont do it, ill cut your head off...and i mean it.

Urahara: O_O ok ok fine -starts to make out with byakuaya-

me: they are so gay...

me: well we just got one review sadly....I wish we would of got more

Renji: im glad we just got one review

me: did i tell you to talk?

renji: no

me: well shut up

me: so people...please review and i will love you forever...especially if you give an embarrassing dare to Renji cuz i like making fun of him ^_^

Review please! :D 


	10. Chapter 10

oh yah more reviews!

me: ok were back and we has new reviews!

me: so this review is from nylorac-chan and it says

I DARE RENJI TO KISS BYAKUYA IN FRONT OF RUKIA TRUTH: ULQUI-ORRA, what do you think of gin? and who do you got a crush on~? ICHIGO: ive been wondering... when u fought grim-jow and ulquiorra, you seemed to want them to live, not kill em. what were ya planning to do to them after you beat but not kill them? URAHARA: have you ever done "it" to yoruichi?

renji: gosh...you had to say something steph?  
me: yes i did

renji: -kisses byakuya infront of rukia-

rukia: renji! -hits renji on the head-

ulquiorra: well, lets say...gin freaks me out and i have a crush on...well he has blue hair

me: grimmjow -.-

ulquiorra: sure

grimmjow: -blushes-

ichigo: well i dont really like killing people so i would of just left them suffer until someone else comes and kills them

me: oh well thats nice

ichigo: well its better then killing them

me: whatever urahara: yes i did it with yoruichi and it was fun

yoruichi: indeed it was

me: eww...

me: anyways...next review is from offender1992 and it sayy

HAHA SOME GOOD STUFF!  
rukia: confess her love to whomever she loves most renji: has to stand up against one of unohanas epic stares ichigo: try and sneak up on groupe yoruichi ichigo/yoruichi: read and act out a lemon fic kempachi: seeing as he loves bells so much he should cover all hair on his body with bells momo: try and bed shiro-chan rangiku: try and bed shiro-chan orihime: confess love to uryu and try to bed him orihime/rangiku: get ichigo to sign your boobs i hope this should do for another chapter. Yoruichi should keep my reviews between her boobs.  
rukia: -sigh- ichigo...i love you renji: what?  
me: shhh renji stop talking

renji: -goes up to unohana-

unohana: -opens eyes and stares at renji-

renji: -tryes to not be freaked out-

ichigo: alright...ill try but i might not be able to do it...

ichigo: -sneaks up to the groupe of yoruichi- boo!

yoruichi: -turns around-

yoruichi: ichigo!

ichigo: -runs away-  
ichigo/yoruichi: whats lemon fiction?

me: -whispers to them what it is-

ichigo/yoruichi: you have got to be kidding me...

ichigo and yoruichi: -reads and acts out lemon fiction-

kempatchi: yes! -takes bells and puts in all over his body and hair-

me: thats gunna get annoying...

momo: no thank you

me: ok well since your shy and awsome you dont have to do it

rangiku: hehe taichou! -beds shiro-chan-

touchiro: matsumoto!

orihime: um..i dont love uryu..i love ichigo..

uryu: -sigh-

me: awwwh but u and uryu make a cute couple

orihime: but i only like him as a friend

me: k then?

rangiku -takes off shirt- ok ichigo sign me

ichigo: -takes marker and signs her boobs-

me: ok now u orihime

orihime: -blushes- -takes off shirt-

ichigo: -signs boobs-

me: alright well thats all for nowz since i didnt get much reviews...gosh my story sucks since i ain't getting much reviews...  
oh well...i'll keep writting anyways so review! it will make me happy.  
i love you guys. :D 


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Woo, we got some more reviews !

Orihime: Hooray !

Me: Okay, so this is from EaSnowPw and it says, Gin: dye all Aizen's clothes pink; Ichigo: tell us what you think about Byakuya;  
Byakuya: laugh (honestly, has anyone ever seen him laugh?)  
Any of the Vizzards: dye Kensei's hair (you chose who and what color shinigami748, but not Mashiro since she'll enjoy doing this)  
Any captain or vise-captain: paint the old man's head. Well, that's all!

Me: Alright .. Gin, you throw a red sock in his white load of laundry.

Gin: Already done.

Me: Really? You were doing it while I was reading the dares?

Gin: Yes.

Me: Ruuuuuude !

Me: Ichigo, what do you think about Byakuya?

Ichigo: He's boring.

Byakuya: No, i'm fun to be around.

Ichigo: Yeah sure you are.

Byakuya: I'm gonna go cry in a corner !

Everyone: o.o...

Me: Okay .. Byakuya, you have to laugh

Byakuya: Never.

Me: Stop crying and laugh.

Byakuya: I don't want to.

Me: If you don't laugh, you'll be a loser.

Byakuya: I'm not a loser.

Me: You will be if you don't laugh.

Byakuya: -laughs a bit-

Me: More.

Byakuya: You're torturing me.

Me: Isn't that the point?

Byakuya: -annoyed face and laughs and death glares me-

Me: Okay, that'll do.

Me: Hm okay .. Any of the Vizzards shall dye Kensei's hair blue ! Hm .. -points at Hiyori- You'll do it.

Hiyori: Oh boy .. -dyes his hair blue while he's sleeping-

Me: -points at him a laugh quietly- Let's see what he says when he wakes up.

Me: Okay .. Hm .. Kenpatchi shall paint his Yamamoto's head.

Kenpatchi: What? But why...?

Me: Because I said so, now do it.

Kenpatchi: I'm gonna get killed ... -paints his head-

Me: -looks at his head- Is that you ?

Kenpatchi: Yes, I'm hot.

Me: Of course you are.

Aizen: -comes back with pink clothes- I hate all of you !

Kensei: -wakes up because of Aizen's yelling- What the hell...

Me: -Gives him mirror-

Kensei: -looks at his hair in the mirror- What the fuck !

Me: Well that's it for today ! And I'll only write if I get reviews :) Or I'll make some up myself xD I hope you guys enjoy these! I shall go run away form Aizen and Kensei now. Baii !


	12. Chapter 12

Well, I think I've been writing everyday after it's been like 2 years xD wow... Well I hope you guys enjoy these cause it's somewhat a lot of work ! :3

Me: Welcome back !

Ichigo: When you say "Welcome back" you're staring at a wall. Why ?

Me: Well, I imagine we're on camera :D

Ichigo: You're an idiot.

Me: -takes out my machine gun- Hello my love... -pets machine gun and points it at Ichigo- You're the idiot!

Ichigo: -lifts hands up- Okay, okay, I guess I am.

Me: Good boy. Now, this review is from EaSnowPw again :3 (I guess you like this stuff thank you ^^) and it says...  
hmm... Rukia: draw Chappy on all the Captain's haoris Renji: take photo of meeting with Captains wearing Chappy haoris All Espada: sing Ichigo's theme song during one of Aizen's meetings

Rukia: Hooray ! I get to draw ! I'm the best drawer ever !

Me: -scratches head- Of course you are.

Rukia: -draws on all the captains haoris- I made a special one for my brother Byakuya. -shows it to everyone- It's him hugging a bunny! he loves bunnies.

Everyone: -starts laughing exept for Rukia and Byakuya-

Byakuya: Shut up!

Everyone: -Stops-

Me: Rukia, it's very cute.

Rukia: Thank you (=^_^=)

Renji: -Goes to the captains meeting and takes a picture-

Me: Put it on Facebook!

Renji: What the hell is Facebook ?

Me: -_- you suck.

Renji: Hmmph.

Me: -calls Grimmjow-

Grimmjow: -answers- Hello?

Me: Hey Grimmy !

Grimmjow: I told you to never call me that anymore.

Me: I know, but I didn't listen.

Grimmjow: Whatever. What do you want?

Me: Are you guys about to go to your meeting soon?

Grimmjow: Yeah, in about five minutes. Why ?

Me: Well, EaSnowPw wants you guys to sing Ichigo's theme at Aizen's meeting.

Grimmjow: His... Theme?

Me: Yeah.

Grimmjow: What the hell is his theme and he's not even imporant enough to have a theme !

Me: I don't know what it is ...

Grimmjow: Well what are we suppose to do ?

Me: Just sing "ichigo is the best Shinigami in the world" and we'll say that's his theme and just make a beat out of it.

Grimmjow: We're not gonna sing something that's not true.

Me: Just do it. Gosh. -hangs up-

-15 minutes later-

Me: -phones rings, answers- Hello ?

Grimmjow: We did it.

Me: Hah! How did it go ?

Grimmjow: I hate you. -hangs up-

Me: I'm guessing it went well. Muahaha thanks EaSnowPw :D

Me: -stares at the wall again- Well thanks for the review xD we don't get much .. We need more !

Please review xD 


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Hi everyone !

Renji: You're still talking to the wall

Me: Shut up!

Renji: Make me.

Me: Oh I'll make you! *takes out my machine gun*

Renji: Okay I'll shut up

Me: Good. Alright, so we have like a couple of reviews. Better then nothing. *smiles* So, first review is from Jackatlasfan9999 and it says ...  
"I dare Orihime to use her powers to bring back Hisana. Yes, Orihime, you can do that. Your powers reject any unfortunate events, if I remember correctly.

Then I dare Rukia to walk up to Byakuya with Hisana and surprise him. Ichigo and Renji, you have my full permission to film the whole thing.

Then Byakuya and Hisana can live happily together forever~! Unless, of course, Byakuya dies in battle... Or something...  
I dare Byakuya to admit he loves bunnies. Rukia has to watch."

Me: Hmm.. Alright people, you know what to do !

Orihime: *She does all that reject stuff and brings Hisana back to life"

Hisana: Where am I...?

Rukia: Who cares? Come with me. *Rukia grabs Hisana's hand and brings her to Byakuya*

Hisana: Byakuya-kun...

Byakuya: *eyes open big and then he faints*

Me: Hm, Byakuya fainting .. It's like the expression "pigs fly".. It'll never happen ...

Me: *grabs a bunny* Maybe this might help him admit it. *puts the bunny near his face*

Byakuya: *grabs the bunny and cuddles with it" My best friend .. Little bunny .. I love you little bunny...

Rukia: *Big smile* My older brother loves bunnies! Oh my goshy! He loves bunnies ! He IS truly my brother!

Me: *throws a ball at Rukia's head* Call down.

Rukia: Yes Stephie.

Me: Alriiiight. Next review is from EaSnowPw and it says ... Da da da daaaaaaaaaa "Ichigo: dye Byakuya's hair blonde,  
Yoruichi: seduce Urahara and appear naked in front of everyone (she won't mind. I just wanna see/read Byakuya's reaction and Ichigo's),  
Yamamoto: talk rap all day(eventually get dressed specifically),  
Gin: post on Facebook embarrasing pictures of Aizen and Tousen (he surely has some)

Ichigo: *Dyes Byakuya's hair while he's still passed out* I'm so dead.

Me: Now once he wakes up, we have to make sure he goes to take a shower or his hair might turn green! Wait, that would be funnier xD

Yoruichi: *gets naked and puts her finger in her mouth* Hi, Urahara.

Urahara: *face turns red as a tomato*

Byakuya: *wakes up and see's Yoruichi and stares*

Ichigo: *also staring at her*

Me: *looks at him then Ichigo* Perverts...

Me: Byakuya, go take a shower.

Byakuya: Why...?

Me: Because you stink! Now go!

Byakuya: Very well then .. *gets up and goes into the shower*

Yamamoto: When I see Yoruichi my wammy go boom, all I gotta do is loom and go bang bang!

Everyone: *stares at Yamamoto* The hell ...

Me: Wrost rap ever ..

Gin: I photoshopped a picture of Aizen and Tousen making out.

Me: *happy face* Put it up on Faceboooooook!

Gin: I will.

Me: And put the caption as "secretly gay"

Gin: I might get killed but okay!

Me: Well looks like that all the re-

Byakuya: *screams like a little girl and runs out of the bathroom* What did you do to my perfectly black hair?

Everyone: *points at Ichigo*

Byakuya: You ... *evil face*

Me: Well, we're going to leave now! Until next time!

Please review ^^ It's very appreciated. Thank you =^_^= 


	14. Chapter 14

So I'm writing here at school because I have nothing else to do xD

Me: So we have 1 review from Fallen Angel Dark Mousy and it says ...

Byakuya: dye the old man's beard pink.

Ichigo: who do you have a crush on?

Yachiru: -Fallen Angel gives candy to her-

Byakuya : I do not do foolish things.

Me: You have to do it.

Byakuya: I refuse.

Me: Shall I take your sword ?

Byakuya: You will not.

Me: I'll take it by force.

Byakuya: I'll just kill you.

Me: Not if I kill you first. -takes out machine gun-

Byakuya: O.O

Me: Naah, just kidding, I would never kill you. I love you :D

Byakuya: -Grabs pink hair dye- Forgive me Captain Yamamoto.

Byakuya: -dyes the captains beard pink-

Me: -giggles in a corner-

Everyone: -stares at me like a crazy idiot-

Me: -gets up and points at Ichigo- Who do you have a crush on ?

Ichigo: No one.

Me: Hmmm... You said that pretty calmly. You are a LIAR !

Ichigo: -sigh- Fine .. I may like someone a bit...

Me: And that would be? -strokes my chin-

Ichigo: -whispers- Renji.

Renji: O.O -falls-

Me: O: No way ! Oh me gawd ! That's so kawaiiiiii :D

Ichigo: Keep your mouth shut !

Yachiru: -jumps on my bed-

Me: Do NOT do that !

Kenpatchi: -grabs her and puts her on his back-

Me: Okay anyways .. ON with the truth or dares.

Me: Okay so this next one is from my frienbd sitting beside me ! And she says ...

Yamamoto: Go lick a mailbox.

Ichigo: Are you gay ?

Uryu: Go egg Yamamoto's barrack.

Yamamoto: Why does everyone pick on me ?

Yamamoto: -Goes to a cow mailbox and licks it-

Me: Hehehheheh

Ichigo: I'm not gay ...

Me: Are you sure ? Because earlier you just said you like Renji.

Ichigo: I did not.

Me: You are a liar. I recorded it.

Ichigo: Why would you record something ?

Me: Because I'm creepy like that.

Me: -presses the play button- "I like Renji"

Me: Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Ichigo: Fine. But I'm not gay ... I just like Renji. I don't know why, I just do.

Me Whatever.

Me: So Uryu you ha-

Me: Woah, where did he go ?

Uryu: -comes back out of breath- I did it

Yamamoto: My barrack ... No.. My precious barrack. -runs away crying-

Me: What a baby ...

Me: So that's all for now ! Please review ! Byeee!

I hope you guys enjoyed it :) Because I bet my teacher was reading this while I was writing it xD


	15. Chapter 15

Me: Alright so we are back with 1 review. Oh well, it's better then nothing right ? So this is from

-it-calls-meXX and it says ...

Stark: come spend the night at my house so we can cuddle and sleep on a mountain of pillows 3 please?

Hyorinmaru/Hisagi: make o so sweet love to my animated self,Rin

Yachiru:put on cat ears and dance with Yoruichi

Ichigo/Hichigo: go play dance dance revolution and have fun :)

Byakuya:go on a date with Hisana tell her how ya missed her and ya never  
stopped thinkin about her ;)

Grimmjow:please take me on a date because i love ya if ya want i'll spoil ya  
rottion and i promise i wont send Stephie any thing to hurt ya X3

Ulquiorra/Captian Hitsugaya:take a vacation. you deserve one

Rukia/Renji:make out to your hearts content ;)

i love you lots and cuz i do you all get to have either a nice dinner,guys so  
to a strip club,girls go on a shopping spree or yall can party till yer purple  
pick what u like X3

Stark: Why would I spend a night with someone I don't know ?

Me: Just go ...

Stark: Hmm.. You seem upset.

Me: I am not ! Just go !

Stark: Will do. -leaves-

Hisagi: I'm not doing that.

Me: Just do it.

Hyorinmaru: I will not do it either.

Me: Please ?

Hisagi/Hyorinmaru: -shg- Fine... -they make love to your animated self.

Yachiru: -puts on cute cat ears, grabs Yoruichi's hands and starts dancing with her.

Me: Hmm... That was quick.

Me: Now, Byakuya, you must go on a date with Hisana and tell her you missed her and never stopped thinking about her.

Byakuya: Alright.

_**On the date**_

Hisana: Oh, Byakuya, how I`ve missed you so much.

Byakuya: My love, I've missed you too. I`ve never stopped thinking about you. Not even for one second.

Hisana: Byakuya-chan, I love you.

Byakuya: I love you too, Hisana.

Byakuya: -finishes the date, gives her a kiss and leaves-

_**Back in my room**_

Byakuya: I did it.

Me: Alright good.

Grimmjow: Sure I guess I'll go on a date with you.

Ulquiorra: -jealous face-

Me: And I would never hurt Grimmy.

Grimmjow: Yes you would.

Me: Shut your face.

Grimmjow. See. Ow.

Me: Just go with her.

Grimmjow: Alright. -leaves-

Ulquiorra: -sits in a corner-

Me: Aww Ulqui-chan. There, there, it's okay.

Ulquiorra: I know. Just leave me alone for now.

Me: Well, I kinda can't do that because the next dare is for you and Shiro-chan.

Hitsugaya: I've told you not to call me that.

Me: Well to bad.

Ulquiorra: I have to go on a vacation ?

Me: Yeah, relax.

Ulquiorra/Hitsugaya: -starts packing then leaves-

Me: Hm, seems like their already gone already.

Me: So Renij and Rukia. Make out.

Renji/Rukia: -Starts to make out-

Me: That was quick.

Me: Okay so that is all for now. I'll see you guys later. Baii !


End file.
